


Sharing the maknae

by lecksie31



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 12:52:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17643191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lecksie31/pseuds/lecksie31
Summary: Sehun loves Junmyeon but Jongin makes him want to explore more. What happens between the three of them when Sehun is always looking for release?





	Sharing the maknae

**Author's Note:**

> Another smut for the record hahaha i hope you all like it

_‘I hope hyung isn’t around’,_ Sehun thought as he bit his lip, trying not to let out a single sound, as Jongin was pumping hard into him. They had a 15-minute interval before the next stage so they decided to make the most out of it.

  
This is why Sehun’s hands are on the wall for support and his ass high up in the air, as Jongin starts moving harder and harder inside him, his full length deliciously making Sehun reach his climax.

  
_“Shit, Sehun, I’m so close.”_

  
_“Well, don’t blow your load in me, my solo performance is up next.”_

  
To which Jongin replied by filling Sehun’s asshole with his thick liquid.

  
_“Damn it, Nini. I told you not to cum inside me. Now, how do I keep all of this in me?”_

  
_“Don’t worry, I have a solution, trust me.”_

  
Holding Sehun in position by holding his waist, Jongin inserted a butt plug in his asshole.

  
_“Where the hell did you even get that?”_

  
_“I have my ways, but there, problem solve. Now, go. I’ll see you later.”_

  
Sehun pulled his pants up, not at all uncomfortable with the butt plug in him because he was used to this and went back to the dressing room to get ready for his performance.

* * *

Sehun was so tired after the concert but decided that it would be better to shower first before heading to sleep, so he went straight to the bathroom.

  
He unbuttoned his shirt then pulled down his pants and brief. He was just about to enter the shower when suddenly, the door opened.

  
_‘Damn, I forgot to lock the door. I thought everyone was asleep by now.’_

  
To his surprise, it was Junmyeon.

  
_“Oh Sehun.”_ Junmyeon said as he closes and locks the door behind him.

  
Junmyeon’s voice was sending shivers down his spine.

  
_“Hyung...”_

  
Junmyeon steps closer to him until their faces are barely inches away from each other. Junmyeon closed the gap between them, kissing him in a torrid manner, making Sehun’s breath ragged in response. He lets his tongue wander and explore Sehun’s mouth as if it is his first time kissing him when in reality he has done this a thousand times before. Sehun’s taste never gets old, he’s still as sweet as ever, tasting like nectar and honeydew.

  
When Junmyeon pulls away from the kiss, Sehun’s mouth was left wide open, wanting more. Junmyeon holds Sehun’s member, palming it slowly, making him even harder than he was and earning a moan from him. Junmyeon chuckles at this.

  
_“You look like you are enjoying this. But, don’t think I don’t know what you did earlier.”_

  
Sehun was quite nervous. What is Junmyeon talking about? Is he in trouble?

  
_“What is it, hyung? I swear I didn’t do anything wrong.”_

  
_“I mean, if you were planning to be naughty, you shouldn’t have been so loud, I was in the next stall.”_

  
Then it clicked, Jongin and the mid concert break.

  
_“I’m sorry, I swear, I didn’t mean to, it just happened and I---”_

  
Junmyeon holds his finger up his lips and hushes him.

  
_“I don’t need your explanations, now, take care of this like the good repenting boy that you are.”_ , Junmyeon says as he points to the huge bulge in his pants.

  
Sehun wasn’t sure if this was Junmyeon’s way of punishing him but he didn’t care about any of it right now. He got down on his knees, pulled Junmyeon’s pants down and starts pumping him with both of his hands. Slowly, he licks the head of Junmyeon’s dick, tasting his precum. Then he starts to swallow, inch by inch, making sure to swirl his tongue around it because he knows Junmyeon likes it that way.

  
Junmyeon starts grabbing Sehun’s head towards his hips, making his length reach Sehun’s throat. Sehun did not even choke once because he was already used to this, he knows just how much Junmyeon loves being given blow jobs. Sehun holds Junmyeon’s butt and slowly inserts two fingers in his asshole. As a result, Junmyeon’s hot liquid went straight down Sehun’s throat to which the latter enjoyingly swallows.

  
Now, he feels so turned on, he wants nothing but to pump his dick inside of Junmyeon.

  
_“Hyung, can I fuck you now?”_

  
But Junmyeon was already pulling his pants back up again.

  
_“This is your punishment, Hunnie. Now, as I’ve told you before, if you want to fool around with Jongin, don’t let me catch you.”_

  
Then he went out of the bathroom, the door clicking behind him.

  
_‘Great, what a night. I guess some cold shower ought to do the job.’_

* * *

Jongin’s birthday IG live has just ended but the real present is lying in front of him. Here was Sehun, naked with only a red ribbon tied around his neck.

  
_“Did you wait long?”_

  
_“Come on, Nini, this is embarrassing enough already.”_

  
_“You haven’t even greeted me happy birthday yet.”_

  
_“Fine, happy birthday. There, are you happy now?”_

  
Jongin let out a laugh, Oh Sehun was getting on his nerves, first thing on his birthday, what should he do with him?

  
_“On your knees, Sehun.”_

  
At this, Sehun regretted saying anything back to Jongin because with the ton of his voice, he knew he just hit a nerve. He decides to get on his knees in the hopes that he will calm Jongin down by doing it.

  
_“Good boy, now I’ll open my present.”_

  
Jongin reached out for the ribbon tied on Sehun’s neck and removes it. He pushes Sehun down on the bed a bit more, grabs his wrists and ties it with the ribbon. He then let his pants fall on the floor along with his underwear and makes Sehun touch him with his tied hands.

  
_“You must have been so horny while I was doing the live, should I give this to you? Do you feel that, Sehun?”_

  
_“Please, Nini. Give it to me.”_

  
Without another word, Jongin slams his full length into Sehun making him shout out loud. Thankfully, none of his members where at the dorm, it was just him and Jongin. All the others are out there doing their schedule or at home with their family.

  
_“Shout all you want, babe, no one’s home anyways.”_

  
Jongin reaches for Sehun’s nipples and plays with them as he slams even harder into Sehun. A few minutes later and Jongin releases his first load into Sehun’s asshole. He pulled out of him and went to get a small bag from his closet.

  
_“What are you holding, Nini?”_

  
_“Oh, just some random things I picked up earlier today.”,_ Jongin said as he pulled out a dildo out of the bag, smiling at the thought of having fun with Sehun.

  
The two of them kept fucking for three hours straight with different positions and all the toys he had. Finally, they felt tired and decided to leave it for another day. Sehun decided to sleep on his room, fearing Junmyeon might catch him if he stays in Jongin’s.

* * *

It was the middle of the week and honestly, Sehun was so tired of practicing for the We Young stage he had with Chanyeol. He needed some release but Jongin was too busy to do anything so he decided to go the room where he will always be welcomed with open arms. He sneaked in stealthily into Junmyeon’s room to find him sitting by the bed, as if he was waiting for Sehun to come inside.

  
_“Lock the door, Hunnie.”_

  
Sehun clicks the lock, shutting the door.

  
_“Hyung, I need some help. I promise I’ve been a good boy all week.”_

  
_“I knew you were which is why I’ve already prepared your prize.”_

  
Junmyeon removed the blanket that was covering half of his body to reveal his nakedness. He then turns around and lifts his ass up so that Sehun can see it well.

  
_“Now, come here and drill that dick of yours into me.”_

  
Sehun rushed to do as he was told, almost tripping as he removed his pants. He pumps slowly into Junmyeon but makes sure that every inch of his member was getting inside of him every time.

  
_“Fuck, hyung, you’re still so tight. You feel so good.”_

  
_“Ahhhhhhh, Hunnie, you’re hitting the right spot. Keep doing that.”_

  
Sehun was obedient and kept fucking Junmyeon harder and harder until he is almost at his peak.

  
_“Hyung, can I cum inside you?”_

  
_“Go ahead, Hunnie.”_

  
Sehun let it all out inside Junmyeon.

  
_“Thanks, hyung. I owe you big time. Now, I can go back to practicing.”_

  
_“Good boy, I’m gonna show you my surprise one of these days_.”, Junmyeon murmurs as Sehun gets out of the room, well satisfied with what happened between them.

* * *

Sehun was missing Jongin. Why didn’t he include him in his trip to the Philippines? He wanted to come there to like he had years before. Why did he go with his friends instead of him? It’s been a couple of days already, is he coming back anytime soon?

  
Suddenly, he got a text from Junmyeon.

  
JM: Come to xxxx Hotel, room 14**  
SH: Why?  
JM: Just come, Oh Sehun.  
SH: ok, ok, coming…

  
Distracted from his train of thoughts about Jongin, he got on his car and drove to the hotel, making sure he was wearing his mask and cap so that no one would recognize him. He goes into the elevator and then went straight up the floors.

  
Now, he is in front of room 14** so he knocks on the door. He removes his mask so that Junmyeon would recognize it was him.

  
Weirdly, the door opens but he didn’t see anyone there, so he just went straight in.

As soon as the door closes, a handkerchief covered his mouth and then he fell asleep.

When he woke up, both his hands and legs are tied up and he was blindfolded.

An instant panic rushes through his entire system. What is happening? He trashes but still couldn’t get the ropes off him.

  
_“Calm down, Hunnie.”_

  
He heard Junmyeon’s voice and suddenly, he feels a lot better. So, he wasn’t kidnapped or anything, that’s good. He felt a hand touch his butt cheek and that was when he realized he was naked.

  
_“Don’t worry, I’ll make you feel good tonight. Trust me, okay?”_

  
Then he felt cold liquid poured on his butt crack and fingers playing with his hole. A dick was poking at the entrance of his asshole, teasing him. He got this uneasy feeling in the back of his mind, which was put to rest as soon as the dick entered him. Sehun shouted and craved for more as the dick was pumping really hard into him.

  
_“Are you enjoying this, Hunnie?”_

  
_“Yeeeees, ahhhhh, yesssss, hyung, ahhhhhhhhh.”_

  
_“Well, that’s good because you’re gonna have to get used to this from now on. Now, suck me off.”_

  
Then, he felt a dick near his mouth. This is weird, Junmyeon is telling him to suck but there was another dick inside him right now? What is happening? He didn’t have the chance to ask because suddenly, the dick was forced inside his mouth.

  
Junmyeon decides to remove his blindfold. He sees Junmyeon in front of him, for sure but who was fucking him from behind?

  
_“It’s Jongin.”,_ Junmyeon answers as if hearing his thoughts.

  
_“I’ve decided we can share the maknae together tonight because you have worked harder than ever. Surprise, Hunnie.”_

  
_“I’m back, Sehun. It does feel good to be home.”,_ Jongin chuckled, pumping faster into Sehun.

  
The night was something he would never forget.

* * *

_‘It wasn’t always like this, how did they even agree to this?’,_ Sehun thought as Junmyeon pumped hard into him, reversing their usual role.

He was sucking off Jongin’s dick this time so that he won’t let out a single sound because they are in Sehun’s room and the rest of the band was soundly sleeping.

  
They wouldn’t want anyone waking up, do they?

  
_‘Well, however they agreed, I’m having the best of both worlds, so whatever.’_

  
From then on, the three of them has been inseparable.


End file.
